


lying to myself

by NiamhM101



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, crap writing but I don’t care, i get inspired by random things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 22:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamhM101/pseuds/NiamhM101
Summary: Logan asks Patton a question, Patton tells him a secret





	lying to myself

Another day, another video recorded. The sides were residing in the mind palace getting ready for bed.

Patton gave hugs to both Virgil and Roman before they went off to their rooms.

“I love you both, you did such a great job today,” the moral side told them.

“Love you, Dad.” The anxious side couldn’t hide his happy smile.

“Love you too, Padre.” The creative side also smiled.

Logan watched this whole display from where he was sitting at the kitchen table, looking over the schedule for the next day.

When Virgil and Princey had left to their bedrooms, the logical side waited until Patton had sat back down at the table before saying something.

“Can I ask you a question, Patton?”

The moral side smiled. “Sure.”

“How do you do it? I mean, you stay so positive and always believe everything’s going to work out. How?”

Patton took a moment to drink some of his hot cocoa. He put on a pained smile.

“Logan, the secret is that I lie to myself.”

The logical side could not come up with a good response.

It didn’t matter as the moral side went on.

“Every morning I wake up and I tell myself ‘Everything’s going to be okay’!”

He giggled for a second, before dropping his voice down to a whisper. “But I’m lying.”

Logan didn’t even react when Patton reached forward and grabbed his shoulder.

“And I don’t know how much longer I can do it.”

The pained smile was gone in seconds and the hand was removed from the logical side’s shoulder.

Patton was back to normal in an instant.

“Well. Good night, Logan,” the moral side said cheerily, before heading to his room.

Logan sat there in shock for a few seconds, before abandoning his previous task and deciding to just get some sleep.


End file.
